The Tale of Blaze Hunter
by XxCRAxyGofficBronynananaxX
Summary: Blaze thinks he can control fire. But what happens when he meets the TRUE other three physical elements?
1. Chapter 1

(Hello. My name is Crazybrony. This is my first fanfic. I have a dinosaur computer and anything more than basic things takes forever to load, if it doesn't bring the blue screen of death, so the spell checkers I use are crappy, and I often have to bribe my little sister, whose name is Dark Sunshine Angel, to edit for me. She can be a very picky girl. Hope you like though.)

My name is Blaze. Blaze Hunter, to be exact. I have a dark colored coat the color of the night, and red eyes. Like blood. My men is long, usually in a ponytail (ha-ha get it cause I'm a pony), and it is like fire, with tree different colors. I think you know what they are.

My cutie mark is infinity. That is because I control ALL THE elements- fire, wind, water, nod earth.

I am a unicorn. I live in Ponyville. I am 18 (so like Twilight Sparkle and her friends).

One day in Ponyville, I was wall king. It was sunny. As always. I was happy.

I passed Berry Punch as I was walking. She said hi. I said hi too.

But suddenly, that day, is where EVRYTHING went Wong!

BOOOM!

"What was that?"? I asked in my manly voice, turning my head round to look. A distance away, I saw SMOKE!

I galloped away to investigate.

(Do what do you think?)


	2. Chapter 2

(I hope people pay attention to dis one.(

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask as I sat down. We were in da library. At a table. I had noticed for some time that Twilight Sparkle seemed to be even more beautiful and goffic than usual. For one thing, she had black eyeliner and red eye shadow. She wore a black minidress. The table we were sitting at was black, with black raven lace on the sides. She looked depressed.

"I've alwaya liked you Blaze," She blushed. "Even if you are a prep. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Thank you for saving us. But-"

I blushed as well. "Thanks. It was nothing. I can control all the elements."

"But that's just it," She said. "I have some ponies to meet you."

"Who are they?" I asked, confused.

"They've been following you vall your life, Blaze," Twilight said, her now goffic red eyes gleaming. "You know that tidall wave? And the evaporation? That was DEM."

"That's Impossible, MISS SPARKLE!" I said. I got up, trying not to look directly at her. Instead, I looked at her My Chemical Romance jacket.

"I shall prove it to you." I yelled.

Using all my might, I tried to make it rain...But it Did NOT Work!

I flailed. "Why doesn't work?"

"Because WE Control the other three," Three voices said, stepping out. One of them was a goffic pony, with balk coat like me, but with green eyes and brown hair with blood red tips. She had dirt and rocks for a cutie mark. She was very beautiful.

One was an aquamarin pony, wish periwinkle hair like sea foam and yellow eyes. She was even more beautiful than the Goth. The aquamarine pony's eyes held so much sadness and rage in them. Her catty mark was a rain droplet.

The last girl was a filly, with a pure white coat. She had cloods for a cutie mark. She has a pink mane and rainbow eyes. She was an alicorn.

They were all unicorns, except for the white one, who was an alicorn.

"Blaze, meet the Elements of Physicality!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks 2 Eddie201 4 da good review!1 And thanks to my sister for helping me as well. BTW, I might not update 4 a while, cuz I need to plan the storyline.)

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted as I looked at all of them. "This cannot be! Seriusly! Because my cutie mark is infinity! You are liars!"

"Look closer!" The Goth pon said depressingly.

I looked at my flank. Suddenly, there was a flash! My cute mark changed to a flame!"

"It looks so kawaii, and smells like lawnmower!" Twilight said, with a deprezzing sigh of longing.

"Cool!" I smiled.

"Now you have to come with us," The aqua pony said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, puttin on my Gothic leather jacket. "I don't even know your bames."

"I am Lethe!" She said sadly, looking at her alewady slit wrists with her pure black eyes that looked so sexah. "I can control water."

To demostratem she summoned water and made a recreation of Emily from Corpse Bride with it. Then it disappeared.

"I am Nox," Said the Goth pony, summoning wood. She made a cross with it, since not all Goths are satanists. She hated that stereotype.

"I'm Raven!" The little filly said. "I control-"

"He gets it," Nox said, rolling her yellow eyes. "Now let's go. Before any preps see us."

Raven rolled her eyes as well, and then closed them. Suddenly, a portal apperated, made out of what looked like red Goffic mist.

Raven and Lethe got in. Nox looks at me, glaring.

"Cum on, Blaze!" She yelled. "Are you a prep?"

So I did.

As I got on the other side, I gasped. We were in my ex girlfriend's house.

Fluttershy's house!


End file.
